


The Wisdom of Anesthesia

by Readomon



Series: Legends OneShots [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Fluffy, One Shot, ava is trying not to kill sara after a day, but we all know she can drink an elephant under the table, im tired i guess, it took longer than i thought to write, not sara, or agent canary, so this is like drunk sara, we have some mild, who needs wisdom teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Sara Lance is forced by her team to get her wisdom teeth removed, and fearing for their lives, they call the only person they know who isn't afraid of Sara and can match her in a fight.





	The Wisdom of Anesthesia

                  “This pointless, guys.” Sara said looking around at all of her teammates.

 

Nate put his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, there’s nothing to worry about, you just need to get your teeth ripped out.”

 

Sara pinched his hand and removed it from her shoulder. “Thanks so much for the reassurance.”

 

Amaya stepped forwards. “Sara, you need to get your wisdom teeth removed, otherwise it will injure you.”

 

“Why can’t Gideon do it?”

 

“I’m afraid I am not a dentist, Captain Lance.” The AI replied in place of Amaya.

 

The Captain threw her hands in the air. “Whose side are you on, Gideon?”

 

“Captain, I do not believe there are sides.”

 

Sara looked up in the air which seemed to be where Gideon was to everyone. “Ok, so not my side.”

 

“Sara… Don’t make us call for backup on this one.” Amaya lightly threatened.

 

“You don’t mean…” Ray said in barely a whisper.

 

“Indeed, she does, Mr. Palmer.” Gideon replied. “I have already contacted the Bureau, and they are preparing as we speak.”

 

Sara continued to look infuriated. “What?! All of this so I can get mouth surgery?”

 

Zari appeared in the room. “Get over it. We will be fine.”

 

“The last time you were 'fine,' you ended up stranding Ray in the cretaceous period again.”

 

“Yeah, but this isn’t last time.” Zari countered.

 

There was a flash of light and a portal opened in the bridge, producing one Agent Sharpe. “I’m here, what do you want?”

 

Sara gripped the center console. “Fine, you win. I will go get the damn surgery. I’ll have you know I’ve been tortured and had arrows and swords put through me. I don’t know why teeth would be a problem.”

 

The agent looked between the frustrated captain and the rest of the team. “You called me here to force your stubborn captain to get her wisdom teeth out?”

 

Amaya crossed her arms. “I’m afraid that’s not it. We need you to keep her from doing stupid things while she’s under anesthesia.”

 

“And you expect me to do this because?”

 

“You seem to be the only one to match the captain in combat as far as we know so far, Agent Sharpe.” Gideon explained.

 

Zari stared at the increasingly frustrated Agent. “Plus, I’m sure the Bureau wouldn’t want Sara running around time all hopped up on surgery anesthesia.”

 

“Ugh. Fine. I can’t believe I have to babysit you.”

 

Sara glared at everyone in the room. “You all will regret living after this is over.”

 

Ray genuinely looked terrified, and Nate looked close to running.

 

“I’m putting Amaya in charge. Which means, no taking the Waverider anywhere except the temporal zone.” Sara said, rubbing her temples.

 

The agent opened a portal back to her office. “Let’s go, Ms. Lance.”

 

Sara threw up her arms. “For god’s sake, just call me Sara, Ava.”

 

“Fine, _Sara_.”

 

They made it to the dentist soon enough, using Gary as their Chauffeur.

 

Sara picked up her head which had been resting against the van window. “I don’t understand why we don’t just portal there instead of taking forever driving.”

 

“Because, technically speaking, the Time Bureau doesn’t exist, which means the courier tech doesn’t either.” Ava quickly replied.

 

Sara was slowly getting more impatient, she didn’t even want to be here in the first place. To pass the time faster, she started humming along with Katy Perry’s ‘Roar’ as it played on the radio. “Finally!” She breathed out as the car parked in front of the dentist office.

 

When the nurse called her back, Ava was wearing a grin. “Have fun.”

 

Sara, of course, replied how any adult would. She stuck her tongue out at the agent.

 

Ava rolled her eyes in response.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t every day that Ava had to take a full-grown woman to the dentist for mouth surgery, let alone Sara Lance. It certainly wasn’t the ideal way she wanted to spend her day, but it sure beats looking through her underlings’ mission reports. She was still lost at the fact that legends called _her_ of all people. They did give an explanation, but she feels that Amaya could probably handle Sara if need be. She shrugged to herself. Maybe they needed as much of a break as she did from their infuriating captain. She’s also 99% sure that Gideon could, in fact, perform this surgery. She’d have to ignore it for now because Sara should be emerging from surgery anytime now.

 

“Speak of the devil.” She said as the nurse walked a stumbling Sara out to a wheelchair.

 

“You will need to follow these instructions to the letter so nothing happens.” The nurse handed Ava an orange sheet of paper with detailed instructions as well as a bottle of antibiotics. “She will most likely be in pain for the majority of the time, after all, she just had adult teeth removed.”

 

“Right. Thanks.” Ava nodded as she started to push Sara out to the van, and put her in the back seat as she slid into the passenger seat.

 

Sara reached over the center console and tugged on Ava’s sleeve. “No… sit back here. With me.” The usually strict captain said with a pout.

 

Ava let out a sigh and sat down in the back with the floppy girl.

 

Sara pat her on the shoulder. “Thank you, you aren’t half bad, ya know?” She slurred.

 

After they pulled up to Ava’s apartment building, Sara stumbled out of the van, walking away from the building.

 

Ava grabbed her arm. “Where do you think you’re going.” She started to drag the assassin inside.

 

Sara gave light resistance and pointed into the distance. “I need to lead my team into BATTLE!”

 

“What? Against Mallus?” Ava asked the loopy captain as they sat on the couch.

 

Sara flopped onto the agent’s lap. “Yeah, that guy’s an asshole. I dunno why he thinks it’s ‘kay for him to go around like a body snatcher. I know a thing or two about being possessed by a demon. It fucking sucks.”

 

Ava nodded along with the random conversation. “Yeah, I bet.”

 

“Like, he just decides it’s ok to possess small children. That’s like not cool, man. I think Mallus is a dude, at least. But you know, you never know how someone identifies.”

 

“Right.” Ava knew that Sara was going to be spouting nonsense like this all night, seeing as the sun was setting, hopefully Sara would fall asleep soon.

 

“Have you ever pet a penguin?”

 

“What?”

 

“A penguin. You know, the waddling animal that likes fish and is adorable.”

 

Ava put a hand to her forehead. Maybe she couldn’t handle this. “Yeah, I know what a penguin is, Sara.”

 

“Well, you seemed confused. So, have you?”

 

“Pet a penguin? No, nothing comes to mind.”

 

Sara crossed her arms and started pouting again. “Well, that’s too bad. That’s the first thing we are doing when we get back to my ship. We are getting you a penguin to pet.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“Avaaaaa.”

 

“What, Saraaaaaa?”

 

“I’m hungry.” Sara started to stand up off the couch, standing confused in the center of Ava’s living room, her head was pivoting until she located the kitchen. “I’m gonna make a sandwich. Do you want one?” Sara took a lazy step towards the kitchen.

 

Ava stopped the vigilante from going any further and sat her back on the couch. “I’m good, what kind of sandwich do you want?”

 

“A sandwich full of oatmeal.” The blonde’s hands flew up in the air with excitement.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“It’s breakfast time, right?” Sara asked with a confused voice.

 

“No, Sara, it’s dinner time.” Ava was surprised her patience was still holding out, perhaps she found the drugged Sara amusing.

 

“Oh, ok. Then I’ll have a grilled cheese.”

 

“I’m not sure you can have one right now. How about soup?”

 

Sara started to rise from the couch again. “K. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I smell like the dentist. I’m going to shower.”

 

Ava knew this wasn’t a good idea so she rushed over to Sara, trying to sit her back down on the couch. “Not a good idea.”

 

Sara took Ava’s wrist and seemingly effortlessly took the agent’s hand off of her shoulder.

  
“Sara.”

 

Sara turned around to face her.

 

“Give it back.” Ava held out her hand.

 

The captain sighed and placed the time courier into Ava’s hand. “I’m sorry. I was thinking about taking shower back on the Waverider.”

 

Ava put her hands on her hips. “No, you weren’t.”

 

Sara kicked at the ground, soundly defeated. “Ok, I wanna go back to work.”

 

Ava was surprised, usually she was considered the workaholic, but it was also surprising how well Sara was able to take her Courier. “I know, it’s hard being away.”

 

Sara started walking down the apartment’s hallway.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I Wasn’t lying when I said I wanted a shower.”

 

Ava took this opportunity and opened a portal to the Waverider.

 

The Legend’s heads turned to face her.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be taking care of Sara?” Ray asked lightly.

 

“Yes. She’s in the shower right now.”

 

Amaya nodded. “Ok, so how’s she doing?”

 

Ava shrugged. “She’s certainly a handful, but she promised me I’d get to pet a penguin. And she stole my Time Courier to try and get back to work.”

 

Mick grunted. “That’s definitely the boss alright.”

 

Zari walked over to the console from the parlor. “A penguin?”

 

“A penguin.” She confirmed. “She swears she’s pet one before.”

 

There was a loud thud originating from the portal that was still open, along with a loud, “Fuck that hurt.”

 

“Shit, sorry guys, don’t get into any trouble.” Ava said, before stepping back through the portal. “Sara, are you ok?” Ava called out, slowly approaching the bathroom.

 

Sara opened the door and strolled out, no clothes, not even a towel.

 

Ava immediately turned her back, turning red. “Sara, where are your clothes?”

 

“On the Waverider.” Sara said from Ava’s room. A minute later, Sara reappeared wearing a baggy sweatshirt and some sweatpants that were very clearly too long for her. “I didn’t know you had things other than pantsuits.” Sara teased.

 

“I’m not working all the time.” Ava defended herself as she sat back on the couch.

 

Sara flopped over the edge of the couch and lay her head in Ava’s lap. “I don believe you.” She slurred.

 

“Sara. Did you take another Time Courier?” Ava kept a spare in her room, perhaps not keeping it under lock and key was a mistake.

 

“Maybe. You have no proof.”

  

Ava reached into the large pocket on the sweatshirt, pulling out her Time Courier. “Now I do.” She said with a smile.

 

Sara smiled softly back up at her. “You know, you’re really pretty when you smile.”

 

Ava tried to stop herself from turning red, but it was beyond her control. “Thank you?” She wasn’t entirely sure how to reply. She turned on the TV and they sat in silence for a couple of hours. Sara eventually fell asleep in her lap. Ava couldn’t help but think that the captain’s little sniffling snores were adorable. She also couldn’t help but be interested in how soft her features were when she slept. She eventually shook her head and lightly put Sara’s head on a pillow. She walked to her room so she didn’t wake Sara with the sound of a portal opening back to the Waverider.

 

The team was in the same position they had been since the last time she left them. “Do you ever move?”

 

“Yes. Is Sara ok?” Nate asked.

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“Well, the last time you were here, you had to run out on us because Sara hurt herself.” Amaya said.

 

Ava turned red at the events that happened directly after that. “Yes. She’s fine.”

 

Zari turned interested. “Oooh. What happened?”

 

“I’m not entirely sure. She didn’t tell me. She just tried to take my Time Courier again.”

 

Zari didn’t seem convinced at the first part of her statement.

 

Amaya spoke up. “So, is the medicine wearing off?”

 

Suddenly Ava was knocked down. “What the?!” She looked down to see what had knocked her over, it appeared to be Sara who had tackled her.

 

“You can’t just put me on a pillow and expect me not to notice.” Sara looked up at the rest of the legends, who were staring. “Oh, hey guys. How er you.” Sara said, eyelids drooping.

 

“Damn it, Sara. Go back to bed.” Ava’s patience was finally wearing thin, but that didn’t stop the rest of the Legends from looking beyond amused. Ava helped Sara get up and pushed her back through the portal. “Go. To. Sleep.”

 

Sara fought back and came back through the portal. “I don’t wanna. You’re not the boss of me.”

 

Zari ran to the kitchen and reappeared in the bridge, just in time to see Ava trying to push Sara through the portal. “Oh shit. This is getting good.”

 

Ava looked over her shoulder. “Will one of you get your ass over here and help me?”

 

Nate held up his hands. “Sorry Sharpe, I value my life.”

 

“Go. Through. The. Goddamn. portal!” Ava was finally successful with one more shove. They collapsed on the floor on the other side, she faced the team. “Please, keep yourselves together. I will return this imbecile when she has recovered.”

 

Before the portal closed, Sara let out a distressed. “Why’re you so mean?”

 

Ava stood up and brushed off with a loud sigh. “Because, you need to recover before you can get back on the Waverider.”

 

Sara eventually stood. “Ava…”

 

“What.”

 

“My mouth hurts.”

 

“Well, you did just have mouth surgery, so it’s going to hurt. How, about you go to sleep, and then you won’t hurt.”

 

“kay.” Sara said as she stumbled sleepily back into the living room and flopped on the couch. “night” Sara said, muffled by the pillow.

 

Ava sat down in the chair next to the couch. “Goodnight, Sara.” She was awoken by a loud squeal. “What!?” She jolted upright and saw Sara squirming on the couch, holding her face. “Sara, are you ok?”

 

Sara’s eyes flew open. “No, Ava. I was just tortured.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Did she miss something?

 

“Look!” She said pointing to her mouth. “They took my teeth. I didn’t break, did I?”

 

Ava let out a relieved sigh, it was just the meds talking again. “No, Sara, you got surgery.”

 

“Oh.” Sara flopped back down on her pillow and continued to rub her face. “Ava? Can I tell you a secret?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“My sister is the Black Canary.” Sara brought a finger up to her lips. “But you can’t tell. Also, I’m the White Canary. So, shhh.”

 

Ava pretended to be surprised. “Really?”

 

“Yeah! I also am a trained assassin.”

 

“I had no idea.” Ava’s patience was on its last legs. “Sara, I’m going to bed. But first, you need to take your antibiotics.

 

Sara took the pill and nodded. “Ok. Sweet dreams.”

 

“Yes Sara, sweet dreams.” Ava felt her features soften as she watched Sara quickly drift off to sleep. There was something there that wasn’t before. Nothing that she was willing to admit, at least. Ava stood and walked to her room, quickly changing into her pajamas and slipping under her covers. She didn’t get much sleep that night, as she had Sara running through her thoughts. Ava was trying to convince herself that it was because she needed to make sure the captain was ok. _If only I thought that was true._

 

******The next Morning******

 

Ava woke up at her normal waking time after finally drifting off to sleep. She rolled out of her bed and walked into her kitchen to grab a quick breakfast to prepare for a day of watching an incapacitated Sara. Instead of grabbing a box of cereal, she ran into Sara. “What are you doing awake, Sara?”

 

Sara smiled. “Making pancakes, duh. I was craving them and you were racked out.”

 

“Doesn’t your mouth hurt?”

 

Sara shrugged. “Sure, but the League didn’t raise no pussy.”

 

Ava couldn’t help but let out a snort. “Ok, are they ready?”

 

“Yup.” She got out two plates and put two on both plates, drowning hers in syrup whilst Ava put a few strawberries on hers.

 

“So, the medicine has worn off?” Ava asked, ready to eat the pancakes.

 

“Yeah, so that’s fun.”

 

“But I thought the League didn’t raise no pussy?” Ava repeated.

 

“They didn’t, it’s just annoying.” Sara said, stuffing her face with the pancakes. “Dese er prefy good.”

 

After a few bites of her own breakfast, she had to agree. “They sure are.”

 

A few minutes later, Sara was finished and cleaning her plate, putting it away soon after. “So, can I go back now?” Sara wasted no time.

 

Ava sighed. “Let me finish first.” She put away her plate and opened up a portal to the Waverider, where everyone was waiting excitedly for their captain to return. Ava turned to Sara, who was following and handed her the antibiotics. “You still need to take one of these every few hours.”

 

Sara smiled and took the meds from Ava’s hands. “Thanks so much for taking care of me.” Sara placed a quick peck on Ava’s cheek, which surprised everyone, leaving Ava in shock. “See ya.” Sara walked over to the parlor and started asking Gideon about anachronisms.

 

Ava watched as all of the Legends stared at her, slack-jawed. She went back through the portal. She couldn’t help but touch her cheek for the rest of the day. There was definitely no denying it now, Sara Lance has gotten through her defenses, all while being under heavy medication. Before she could get on with her work, she got a message on her communications device, from Amaya?

 

_Amaya: You ok? You kind of broke back there. Sara seems pretty happy. Thanks so much for taking care of her._

_Ava: Of course._

 

Big surprise, Sara Lance is the bane of her existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a long one-shot, but I felt I needed to post a few one-shots for practice. Let me know what you think!
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.


End file.
